dollarskfandomcom-20200214-history
SPEAR HEARTZ 94 : DAN VS ARIEF
SS (Sound Set) : Robotic Notes OP 2 - Houkakyu No Messiah *CMIWW (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ju3sWRJ-fg) / Sangat direkomendasikan untuk memutarnya selagi membaca. Ingat! kali ini serius!!! XD. Story Intro: SPEAR HEARTZ adalah gelar yang diberikan kepada orang-orang yang memegang prinsip dan memiliki tekad kuat dalam mengejar cita-cita, ambisi dan impian mereka. Kevin Tatsumi, pria biasa dari Mt. Yukiyama, memutuskan untuk berkelana keseluruh penjuru Earth demi mewujudkan impiannya yaitu membawa perdamaian abadi ke Earth. Ditengah perjalanannya ia bertemu berbagai orang dengan satu tekad yang sama, namun cita-cita yang berbeda. Dan akhirnya mendirikan "DOLLARS K.". Selama mimpi tiada akhir adalah pemandu mereka... maka mereka tidak akan pernah berhenti!!! Chara Picture: https://www.facebook.com/media/set/set=oa.282710438505820&type=1 Artwork: https://www.facebook.com/media/set/set=a.430453616978511.102100.100000416301656&type=3 Para Tokoh (yang muncul di chapter sebelumnya): ~~DOLLARS Primera~~ Kevin Tatsumi: Captain Astrella Devina Arzcah Rizq Connel Dan Jericho Power D Ranger Van Rosenburg: Substitute ~~DOLLARS Secundo~~ Rahandi Noor Pasha: Captain Lie Jwe Ling Beckman Masquerade Ferial Reynold Traveler Andika Rustygear Houtarou Oreki: Substitute ~~BOUNTY HUNTER LION FEDERATION~ Radins Z Mohammad Abdullah Irsyad Fauzan Arief Linkinpark Fuady Shinichi Marisa Dianna ~~NET SLUM~~ Aan Y. Artwaltz Hendi TheShine Niels Imam Teguh Pratama X-ZY En Ga Kiriosuke ~~KNIGHTDOM OF ARISTOCRAT~~ Nightmare Townsend Arthur Rosenburg Mutthaysil Sagi Aquarion Sick Gusti Prabowo Donatus Herman ~~JEAN LEONNE MERCENARY BRIGADE~~ Bella Rafika Otto Cricket Angga Andika Satsuki Shirogane Vivian Sonna Pierrot ~~TRIAD~~ Ji Lee Guiren Yosuke Muflih Nanketsu Mira Persona Feitang Rairai Rarai Rayyan Kim Chandra Chang ~~SAHARA DEZZERT~~ Andry Fernando Ramses Arlank Sinbad Seth Imcak Mokele Galan Eka Alibaba Sesame ~~Panitia Pelaksana Turnamen Babak Utama~~ Fransiskus Antonio Andre Mister POP Elsam Marura Andre Z (Tamu Hari Pertama) Para Supervisor Para Officer Sebelumnya, perkenalan ke-8 team yang berpartisipasi dalam Rookie Tournament. Mister POP : nah, sekarang saya akan menjelaskan sistem turnamen babak utama! pertama, satu hari akan diadakan 5 Battle! tanpa batasan waktu, tidak ada ring out! peraturan utamanya adalah... yang mengalahkan lawannya hingga kehilangan kesadaran atau yang membuat lawannya menyatakan menyerah adalah pemenangnya! selain itu semua diperbolehkan, summon... senjata... forbidden magic... curse magic... bahkan item mahal. Yang tidak diperbolehkan hanya membunuh. Di hari ke-6 akan diadakan babak final utk 3 organisasi yang memperoleh point terbanyak!!! dan 2 dari 3 organisasi itu akan naik tingkat menjadi Pro... sedangkan yang satunya mendapat hak "Wild Card" untuk Rookie Tournament" 2 tahun kedepan. Andika : full Battle ya... omoshire! Sagi : yo Sick, kita harus berjuang! Sick : guk! Mister POP : dan- ! blablablablabla--- *lanjut ngomong. Kevin : ... btw, ada orang-orang aneh di tim Sahara Dezzert itu. Ada penari ularnya segala lagi -_-. Dan : daripada itu bang leader, di tim Mercenary itu ada orang pake kostum badut. *nunjuk Pierrot. Pierrot : gururururururururu, jangan menunjukku dengan jari kotormu... Shinigami. *memelototi Dan. Dan : u-uwaaa! dia sadar! Ferial : Bella?! *kaget. Bella : ng? *melirik Ferial. Ferial (Though) : dia melihatku! *sembunyi. Bella : *senyum. Ferial (Though) : ... ? ada yang aneh.... *note: ada yang ingat? Ferial adalah mantan anggota Jean Leonne Mercenary Brigade. Kevin : yo Radins. Radins : yo. Abdullah : salam... syekh. *berlutut didepan Andry. Andry : ng? oooh! kau Abdullah kan?! mantan prajurit kerajaan Taj Ulbadd?! sudah lama sekali. Abdullah : hamba sekarang adalah Bounty Hunter. Andry : begitu? bagus! En : .... *TEP TEP TEP (mendekati Kevin). Kevin : ng? Arz : siapa pria yang tampak seperti Hikikomori ini? En : ciao, Kevin-sama, Arz-sama. Ini aku. *menunjuk wajahnya. Kevin : siapa -_-? Ranger : HAHAHAHA! sok kenal! En : Ranger-sama, ingat pria bernickname W dari Majin Quest dan Majin Hunter? Ranger : ya, memang ada yang nicknamenya kayak gitu! Kevin : ja-jangan-jangan... kau W?! En : yessu, perkenalkan. Nama asliku En Ga Kiriosuke, hacker/cracker paling terkenal di Earth. *salute. #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG. Kevin : wow 0_0! kau terlihat sangat berbeda dari di game.... En : internet fools you sir? inilah aku yang asli, lingkaran hitam dibawah mataku ini gara-gara jarang tidur. Kevin : souka, rambutmu panjang juga ya. Arz : dan kau bawa katana? En : aku kurang mahir menggunakannya sih, tapi bolehlah. Ada yang mau permen? *ngeluarin 3 permen dari kantung celananya. Kevin : o-ou, sankyuu. *ngambil permennya. Ranger : thanks! Arz : .... *mengambil permennya. Aan : oi En! jangan ganggu mereka, kesini... argh! rambutku gatal! En : ossu, kalau begitu sampai nanti. Kevin-sama, Arz-sama, dan Ranger-sama. *pergi. Kevin : yo! Ranger : sepertinya dia tidak jahat ya. Arz : mungkin. Mister POP : harap para kontestan naik ke balkon yang disediakan! dan menonton dari sana! *GRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNG, balkon mekanis muncul dari bawah lantai besi arena lalu menjulang tinggi keatas. Bersamaan dengan munculnya papan Roulette yang bertuliskan nama kontestan serta timnya. Kevin : sudah mau dimulai! *HUP TEP (naik keatas balkon). Nightmare : *FWUTS TAP (menghilang dan muncul diatas balkon) Mister POP : nah, saya akan memutar roulette ini! lalu sang tamu terhormat yaitu Andre Z-san akan melemparkan dart kearah papan tsb. Daerah nama kontestan yang terkena dart akan maju ke arena! dart ditembakkan 2 kali untuk memilih lawannya! Aan : mulai saja, gue udah sakit perut nih. Mister POP : Roulette, SPIN! *TREK WUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSH (memutar tungkai roulette sehingga papannya ikut berputar). Silahkan dilempar Andre Z-san! Andre : ha? *telmi. Mister POP : sudahlah, ambil dart itu dan lempar Andre Z-san -_-. Andre : okok. *SET SYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT JLEB (melempar dartnya ke papan). Mister POP : nahhhhhhh! yang terpilih adalah... Gusti Prabowo dari tim Knightdom of Aristocrat!!! Gusti : ok. *nari tip-tap. Sagi : maju Gusti-san :D! Andre : *melempar dartnya lagi. Mister POP : dan lawannya adalah... X-ZY dari tim Net Slum!!! Arthur : ... tipe misterius, eh? hati-hati melawannya Gusti, ingat... kau adalah Battler bayaran Knightdom of Aristocrat, sama seperti Sagi, Sick dan Donatus. Gusti : aku tahu! *HUP TEP (loncat dari balkon ke arena). X-ZY : ... *HUP TEP (loncat juga). Keduanya masuk ke arena, Battle perdana babak utama Rookie Tournament akan segera dimulai!!! semua kontestan, penonton, dan staff pemerintah fokus pada arena!!! Mister POP : peraturannya sesuai yang kujelaskan sebelumnya, ingat itu!!! READY?!!!!!! Gusti : mari kita bertarung, pria berjubah. *melirik X-ZY. X-ZY : boleh saja. *dengan suara pelan. Ling : Gusti, pria yang kukalahkan susah payah di Hybrid Town. Sekuat apa dia sekarang setelah menjadi "Freelancer". Ast : aku masih ingat dulu dia pernah mencoba mematahkan leherku -_-. Ling : still, ada yang menggangguku soal pria berjubah itu :/. Mister POP : FIGHT!!!!! *DUAAAAAAAAAR (menembakkan kembang api raksasa). #DOOOOOOOOOOONG. Gusti : kumulai, S. Magic... Glue Magic. *BLOB BLOB BLOB (merubah tubuhnya menjadi lem). X-ZY : *SRIIIIIIIING (mengeluarkan Ninja Sword-nya). Gusti : pedang pendek ya, benda itu takkan bisa menjangkauku!!! STICKY HAND!!! *menciptakan tangan raksasa dari lem dan hendak memukul X-ZY dengannya. X-ZY : GENJUTSU: Kagenui Tubuh. *tubuhnya menjadi bayangan. Gusti : *SYUUUT (tangan Gusti hanya melewati tubuh Surya), ju-jurus apa itu?! jelas bukan Flash Step! *kelabakan. X-ZY : *SET (pedang ninjanya sudah berada di leher Gusti). Menyerah atau mati? Gusti : ?! *kaget. X-ZY : kuberi waktu 5 detik. Gusti : STICKY BODY. *menyelubungi tubuhnya dengan lem. X-ZY : *JLEB (menusuk Gusti). Gusti : ugh! aku selamat karena selubung lem ini sedikit meredam seranganmu... dan sekarang pedangmu tertancap pada tubuhku dan lem! X-ZY : .... *mencoba menarik pedangnya. Gusti : giliranku! STICKY HAMMER!!! *hendak menghammerhook X-ZY dengan tangan lem raksasanya. X-ZY : NINJUTSU: Kemuri Asap! *BHWOS (melemparkan bom asap ke tanah). Gusti : *BLAAAAAAR (menghantam tanah), kena kau! X-ZY : *SSSSSSSH (asapnya menipis), gara-gara kau jubahku rusak. *BREKKKK (merobek sisa jubahnya). Seranganmu lamban, aku sempat menarik pedangku saat asapnya menghalangi pandanganmu. Gusti : ugh! Ling : di-dia kan o_o! Kevin : ah! aku kenal pria itu! Salman : tidak disangka ya. Rahandi : heee.... Mister POP : arararara!!! X-ZY ternyata adalah seorang ninja, saya tahu dari pakaiannya!!! Surya (X-ZY) : berisik, aku sudah tak bekerja lagi dengan King... dia membuangku. #DOOOOOOOOOOOOONG. Adam : Su-surya?! Gusti : sekarang! STICKY SWIPE!!! *mengayunkan tangan raksasanya ke Surya. Surya : NINJUTSU: Shadōsutoraiku Strike. *ZBWETS (menebas Gusti dengan sangat cepat). Gusti : gwahhhhh!!!! *CRAAAS (tertebas dalam). Surya : sebagai penutup, NINJUTSU: Bakudan Ledakan. *SET SET (melempar 5 bom kearah Gusti). Gusti : u-uaaaaa!!!! *BLAAAAR BLAAAAR BLAAAR (terkena ledakan beruntun). Surya : poin kemenangan pertama untuk tim kami. *SET (balik badan). Gusti : bangsat.... *BRUK (jatuh n pingsan). Mister POP : pertarungan yang singkat!!! dan pemenangnya adalah... X-ZY, ah! bukan! Surya Nusantara dari tim Net Slum!!! #DOOOOONG. FIRST DAY, ROUND ONE: GUSTI VS SURYA VICTOR: SURYA NUSANTARA (NET SLUM) Surya : arigatou gozaimasu. *FWUTS TEP (menghilang dan muncul lagi di balkon). Arthur : cih, dasar tidak berguna. *PIP (menelpon markasnya), Gregorius-san. Batalkan kontrak Gusti Prabowo... dia bahkan tak dapat mendapatkan 1 point untuk tim kami. Gregorius (Phone) : accepted... good job, Arthur. *SRAK SRAK (mencoret X pada dokumen kontrak Gusti). Arthur : roger. *TRAK (menutup telfonnya). Nightmare : sungguh disayangkan, sepertinya dia tidak bertambah kuat sama sekali sejak insiden UTOPIA di Memories Cave. Arthur : dasarnya sudah tidak berkualitas, mau dipoles seperti apapun tidak ada gunanya. Toh, dia cuma pria tua tanpa prestasi... sudah bagus dia bisa lolos babak penyisihan. Meski dibantu oleh Sagi n Sick.... Nightmare : ... berhenti memperlakukan makhluk hidup seperti barang, Arthur. Arthur : jadi kau masih ada perasaan juga Copper Knight... Nightmare Townsend. *TRAK (membetulkan kacamatanya). Nightmare : walau Silver Maiden... dan "Magister Necro" memujimu... kuharap kau tak besar kepala. Beda dengan kau yang lahir di villa klan Rosenburg. Aku yang lahir di Knightdom menjunjung tinggi keadilan... termasuk keadilan antar ras. Arthur : hoo, mengapa? Nightmare : sebab aku bangga terlahir sebagai seorang ksatria. #DOOOOOONG. Arthur : padahal kalian semua selalu bergantung pada strategiku, yasudahlah... aku juga tak ingin berselisih dengan rekan se-tim. *SET (balik badan). Nightmare : .... *memejamkan mata. Lalu, saatnya Battle ke-2 hari pertama! Mister POP : nah! Roulette telah berhenti lagi!!! selanjutnya adalah pertarungan antara... DAN JERICHO dari DOLLARS Primera melawan ARIEF LINKINPARK dari Bounty Hunter Lion Federation!!!!! #DOOOOOOOOOOONG. Dan : ho. *ZRAAAKKKK TEP (membalut tubuhnya dengan jubah lalu menghilang dan muncul ditengah arena). Arief : *melompat ke arena. Kevin : wogh! maju Dan! Arz : hehehe, si pemurung maju ya... kuharap dia tidak mempermalukan tim kita. Ast : maju Dan XD! Radins : hoy Arief, do kamu best. Fuady : namu, hati-hati. Battler dari DK itu tidak dapat diremehkan. *tabib. Mister POP : seperti yang kalian tahu!!! Dan Jericho adalah salah seorang Battler unggulan DOLLARS K. ! plus dia seorang Boo spesies Shinigami!!! lalu lawannya adalah Arief Linkinpark!!! trump card BHLF! belum pernah ada yang melihat dia tumbang di arena pertempuran maupun peperangan! sejauh apakah Dan dapat melawan pria yang kabarnya seimbang dengan Radins Z-san ini?! Andre : menurutku si Elf itu lebih kuat, dari segi prestasi di lapangan ya.... Elsam : aku juga setuju, ini kali keduanya dia mengikuti Rookie Tournament atas nama BHLF. Mister POP : READY?! Dan : hehem~ kan kan si bisu dari BHLF, aku bingung... kenapa kau tak pernah bicara? Arief : *melirik Dan. Dan (Though) : telinga itu... jangan-jangan dia Elf? Arief : *menarik busurnya. Dan : hem~ sudah nggak sabar ya? *WWWUUUUUR WUUUUR SET (memutar-mutar lalu memegang sabitnya). Mister POP : FIGHT!!! Pertarungan pun dimulai! Dan : aku tidak akan menahan diri, siap? Arief : *menembakkan 3 anak panah. Dan : uwaaa!!! *mengelak, (Though) : tidak ada keraguan ya! Arief : *dengan cepat mengisi ulang busurnya. Dan : aku juga. *BWETS FLAP FLAP FLAP (memunculkan sayapnya dan terbang ke angkasa). Arief : *menembakkan 5 anak panah. Dan : percuma, aku lebih ulet diudara! *SET SET (mengelak dengan cepat). Giliranku. *SET (dengan cepat mendekati Arief). Arief : *memfokuskan pandangannya ke kaki Dan. Dan : RE- *JLEB JLEB (2 panah menancap di kaki kanan Dan). Arief : *mengisi ulang anak panahnya lagi. Dan : shit! *BRUK (terjatuh ke tanah). Arief : *menembakkan 10 anak panah sekaligus kearah Dan. Dan : uwaaa! SCYTCHE SHIELD! *WUUUUR WUUUUR TRAK TRAK TRAK (memutar-mutar sabitnya sehingga mematahkan anak-anak panah Arief). Arief : *terdiam sebentar. Dan : hehem~ berkatmu aku terpikir jurus baru. *bersenandung. Arief : *menembakkan 30 anak panah sekaligus **maksimum. Dan : uwaaaaa!!! SCYCHE BOOMERANG!!! *melemparkan sabitnya yang berputar. Arief : *tersenyum puas. Dan : *JLEB JLEB JLEB (tertusuk 28 anak panah), hampir tak ada yang meleset... sasuga pemanah ulung. *berdarah banyak. Arief : *CRAAAAAAAAAS (tertebas dari belakang). *kaget. Dan : tapi kau lupa pada sabitku, aku melemparkannya seperti bumerang... sehingga memiliki efek yang sama dengannya... hehem~ Arief : *memegang bahunya yang terluka berat. Dan : ayo kita lanjutkan. *GREB (menangkap sabitnya). Arief : *WIISSS WIIISS WIISS (energi spirit yang berasal dari alam berkumpul di tangan kiri Arief). Dan : .... ? Mister POP : sepertinya mereka berdua berhenti sebentar pemirsa!!! ah, saya lihat Arief Linkinpark-san sedang melakukan sesuatu!!! Elsam : itu... ternyata dia memang Elf. Mister POP : apa maksud anda Elsam Marura-san? Elsam : itu teknik yang hanya bisa dikuasai oleh Elf, "Spirit Particle Controlling". Pengendalian total atas energi spirit alam. Dengan menggunakan teknik itu para Elf dapat menjadikan energi spirit sebagai senjata mereka. Dalam berbagai wujud, dari mulai anak panah, pedang pendek, ataupun granat partikel. Bisa dibilang itu kekuatan karunia surga.... *berkeringat. Mister POP : be-begitu, kedengarannya kuat ya. Radins : finally Arief mengeluarkan 100% kekuatannya. Abdullah : bahlul, lawannya bisa mati. Apalagi kalau dia memakai taktik gerilyanya yang biasa. Dan : ... apapun itu akan kuhentikan. *kuda-kuda defense. Arief : *menjadikan partikel energi spirit sebagai anak panah. **Bleach refference XD. Dan : panah cahaya hijau? Radins : jurus awalnya, Armor Buster... tembakan panah nan kuat yang bahkan mampu menembus armor baja. Arief : *melepaskan anak panahnya. Dan : cepat?! *ZRUAAAAAAASH (menyerempet bahu kiri Dan). Arief : *menciptakan anak panah lagi. Radins : sepertinya belum stabil, but the second won't miss. *bersila tangan. Arief : *menembakkan anak panah spiritnya sekali lagi. Dan : SCYTCHE SHIELD!!! *berusaha menangkis anak panah Arief. Arief : *senyum. Dan : guwahhhh!!!! *sekuat tenaga memantulkannya keatas. Arief : *menembakkan 2 lagi. Dan : *JLEB JLEB ZRUAAAAASH (2 anak panahnya menembus tubuh Dan). !!! *shock. Ast : Dan!!! Kevin : muke gile! Mister POP : awww! penonton, tadi itu serangan yang sangat telak oleh Arief Linkinpark-san!!! apakah Dan Jericho-san masih bisa berdiri setelah terkena serangan tsb?! Radins : aku still ingat dulu tubuh berlianku broken anak panahnya, that saat aku pertama kali recruit him di Spirit Jungle. Arief : *mengisi ulang anak panahnya. Dan (Though) : gawat, dia jauh lebih kuat dari yang kuduga. Dan... ugh! serangan tadi benar-benar melukaiku! *memegang perutnya yang berlubang. Kalau saja aku bukan Shinigami mungkin aku sudah tewas. Arief : *hendak menembak Dan lagi karena tahu ia masih dapat bertarung. Dan : Curse Magic! SLOW DOLLY!!! *melambatkan gerakan Arief. Arief : *gerakannya melambat. Dan : itu akan menahanmu selama 5 menit, itu batas energi sihirku. Ugh! *nyut-nyutan. Mister POP : wooooh! yang barusan itu Curse Magic! Dan Jericho-san mencoba mengulur waktu! Radins : percuma, Arief still have jurus terkuatnya. Dan (Though) : apa yang harus kulakukan? kalau aku kalah disini... bisa-bisa Alika menertawakanku, dan aku selamanya takkan dapat bertemu si "Pisau Angin", Shinigami terkuat di Earth! aku harus memikirkan sesuatu.... *berpikir keras. Kevin : jangan mau kalah Dan! Van : ... kupikir juga Dan terlalu naif di awal, sehingga Arief mengambil kesempatan itu untuk memanfaatkannya. Kevin : Van, menurutmu Dan akan menang kan?! Van : fifty-fifty, mungkin cuma 40%. Lawannya lebih berpengalaman. Kevin : teganya kau, seharusnya kau mendukungnya T_T. *menarik kerah Van. Van : oi oi, itu cuma pendapatku sebagai taktisi -_-. Elsam : sudah hampir 4 menit, 3... 2... 1... 0. Arief : *kembali ke kecepatan bergerak yang lama. Mister POP : Arief Linkinpark-san bergerak lagi saudara-saudara!!! akankah dia mengakhiri pertarungan ini?! Arief : *mengisi lagi anak panah busurnya. Dan : .... *bangkit. Kevin : Dan :D! Dan : pertama, hehem~... LIGHTNING MAGIC : ELECTRIC CYCLE. *CCCRRRRRRT (menciptakan cincin listrik disekitar tubuhnya). Radins : what ia rencanakan? Dan : kedua, SHINIGAMI EYES. *memaksimalkan kemampuan melihatnya. Arief : *menembakkan 3 anak panah. Dan : cepat, tapi masih tertangkap oleh mataku. *JTRANG (mematahkan anak panahnya dengan sabit). LIGHTNING MAGIC : LIGHTNING IMBUING. *mengalirkan listrik ke sabitnya. Arief : *waspada dan mengambil jarak ke ujung arena. Dan : bagus, pojok lebih bagus. SHINIGAMI EYES, SHINIGAMI WING, SHINIGAMI INTERNAL ORGAN, SHINIGAMI CLOAK, dan SHINIGAMI SCYTCHE. Dengan mata aku dapat melihat tembus tubuh makhluk hidup, dengan sayap aku dapat terbang, dengan organ dalam khususku aku kebal terhadap virus, bakteri maupun racun, dengan baju/jubahku aku dapat berteleportasi dalam jarak dekat, lalu... sabitku... sabit Shinigami adalah sabit terkeras di Earth. Bahkan anak panahmu bukan tandingannya... yah, hehem~ itu kalau aku cukup cepat menangkis anak panahmu. Arief : *mulai memainkan taktik gerilyanya. Dan : berkat mataku, aku dapat melihat gerakan tercepat seperti gerakan Joe sekalipun. Ditambah lagi Curse Magic dan Lightning Magicku, belum lagi kemampuan fisik dasar seorang Shinigami. *kuda-kuda attack. Ranger : wahhhh, Dan... sombong sekali kau!!! Dan : seseorang boleh memiliki kebanggaan atas apa yang dimilikinya. #DOOOOOOOOOOONG. Ranger : HAHAHAHA! kau benar, aku selalu melakukannya! *bangga. Dan : hehem! itu memang ciri khasmu bang Ranger. Arief : *bersiap untuk menembakkan 5 anak panah spirit sekaligus. Dan : *melototi Arief. Arief : *menembakkan kelimanya. Dan : SWITCH PLACE. *berteleportasi jarak dekat untuk menghindar. FLY. *terbang. Arief : *menengok keatas. Radins : dia kompleks juga ya. Dan (Whisper) : ugh... semua perangkat ini menguras energi sihirku sampai tersisa hanya 1/4 awalnya. Arief : *mengumpulkan lebih banyak energi spirit di satu anak panah. Radins : t-that's... Myth Buster!!! jurus terkuat Arief!!! Arief : *bersiap menembak Dan. Mister POP : apa-apaan ukuran anak panahnya itu?! Dan : maju. Arief : *SRET ZRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUASSHHHHHHH (menembakkan anak panah energi spirit raksasanya). Dan : SADERS!!! *JRUAAAASHHH (membelah anak panah Arief sekuat tenaga). Arief : *kaget. Dan : hem~ sudah kubilang, sabit Shinigami itu yang terkeras di Earth. Dan untungnya aku cukup cepat... plus mataku juga cepat. #DOOOOOOOOONG. Arief : *hendak menciptakan anak panah baru tapi kemampuan konsentrasi energi spiritnya perlahan-lahan berkurang. Dan : giliranku!!! *menerjang Arief sambil terbang. Arief : *DRAP DRAP DRAP (hendak mengambil jarak). Dan : hehem~! takkan kubiarkan! *memblokir laju Arief. Arief : *berhenti. Dan : CRESCENT SICKLE!!! *ZBWETS ZBWETS ZBWETS (menebas kedua kaki dan kedua tangan Arief). Arief : *CRAAAAAS (tertebas dalam). Dan : itu belum semuanya. Arief : *BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT (tersetrum aliran listrik sabit Dan). Dan : ... adieu, maaf karena telah hampir mencabut nyawamu. Tapi, di DK kami tidak diizinkan membunuh, meski ada yang selalu melanggar peraturan itu. *melirik Beck. Beck : ha? apa -_-? Radins : Arief lose?! Arief : *tubuhnya hangus dan jatuh. Dan : *FWUTS (menghilang dan kembali ke balkon). Mister POP : pe-pemenangnya adalah Dan Jericho dari DOLLARS Primera!!! betul-betul comeback yang luar biasa! bibit Battler yang berkualitas unggulan telah lahir! FIRST DAY, ROUND TWO: DAN VS ARIEF VICTOR: DAN JERICHO (DOLLARS PRIMERA) Kevin : bagus Dan, 1 point untuk tim kita. Wehehehe. Dan : aku mau istirahat dulu. *bersender di dinding. Ast : kerja bagus :3. Radins : ... ternyata they memang developed sejak The Games. Tapi I dan Abdullah takkan kalah. *senyum optimis. Mister POP dan Andre pun melakukan tugasnya lagi... dan pertarungan ketiga hari pertama adalah antara.... ? Mister POP : Angga Andika-san dari Jean Leonne Mercenary Brigade VS Galan Eka dari Sahara Dezzert!!! mohon memasuki arena pertarungan!!! Angga : dukung aku senior! *HUP TEP (melompat ke arena). Otto : yang berapi-api ya Angga! Galan : *flash step ke arena. Elsam : salah seorang dari Sand Coffin General ya, ini akan jadi pertarungan menarik. Angga adalah anak jenius yang berhasil menjadi seorang Pro dalam usia belianya... tp akhir-akhir ini dia tidak menunjukkan perkembangan. Andre : ha? ahhh... aku setuju. Mister POP : READY?! FIGHT!!! Angga : yo senior, bersiaplah merasakan peluruku. *mengambil jarak dan membidik Galan dengan Sniper Riflenya. Galan : tidakkah kau terlalu sombong? *SRIIIIIIING (menarik katananya). Angga : katana hitam? Galan : "Kuro Nezumi", aku mantan Cross Samurai dengan tema "Nezumi" *translate=tikus. Angga : tikus? bwahahahahaha!!! *ngakak. Galan : orang bodoh memang tertawanya keras. Ganga Style.... *kuda-kuda attack. *Galan=Nezumi. Elsam : kuda-kuda itu?! ternyata dia Galan... karena perbannya agak berubah aku jadi tidak sadar. *Elsam=Saru. Arz : menarik. Sagi : Cross Samurai juga :O? *Sagi=Uma. Roronoa : hoo, Galan ya! lama tidak melihatnya, gyahahaha!!! *ngipasin diri sendiri. *Roronoa=Tora. Angga : apapun itu takkan kubiarkan kau berbuat seenakmu! HEAD SHOT! *JDOR (membidik dahi Galan). Galan : Piramiddo Dageki Piramid. *membelah peluru Angga sekaligus Angganya. Angga : uagh! *CRAAAAAS (tertebas vertikal dari selangkangan menuju kepala). Galan : jangan remehkan tikus, saat terpojok tikus dapat mengeluarkan tenaga yang tidak disangka-sangka. #DOOOOOOOOOONG. Angga : a-aku belum kalah, demi senior! *berusaha berdiri. Galan : .... *CRAAAAS (menebas Angga lagi). Angga : se-senior... maafkan aku. *BRUK (jatuh dan pingsan). Galan : huh, aku menang demi rencana kami. *mengangkat tangan keatas. #DOOOOOOOONG. Andry : bagus.... *senyum. Mister POP : tidak disangka-sangka!!! Galan juga seorang Cross Samurai!!! pemenangnya adalah Galan Eka-san!!!! FIRST DAY, ROUND THREE: GALAN VS ANGGA VICTOR: GALAN EKA (SAHARA DEZZERT) Galan : bagaimana raja? Andry : berkatmu 1 point berhasil kita raih, kerja bagus :D. Galan : domo.... *membungkuk. Seth : dengan memenangkan turnamen ini, impian raja sebelumnya akan kita wujudkan. Andry : ya. Mister POP : selanjutnya!!! suasana masih panas!!! Andika Rustygear dari DOLLARS Secundo melawan.... Andika : aku ya, ok! hyohyohyohyo! *masuk ke arena. Rahandi : heh, maju gigi tajam. Mister POP : Chandra Chang dari TRIAD!!! sang senior dalam dunia Martial Arts!!!! Guiren : maju sobatku. Chandra : okok. Padahal aku inginnya melawan gadis muda. *piktor. Di arena.... Mister POP : READY?! Andika : jangan paksakan tulang-tulangmu pak tua. *makan pempek kapal selam. Chandra : hahahaha, jangan buat aku tertawa... bocah. Pengalaman diatas segalanya. Andika : apa prinsip itu masih berlaku? *menyindir Chandra. Chandra : nyalimu besar juga! kau tahu apa perbedaanku denganmu? Andika : apa? Chandra : *grin. Mister POP : FIGHT!!! Andika : apa sih -_-? Chandra : KARIER. #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG. ~~TO BE CONTINUED~~ Category:DOLLARS K. Ori/Fan - Fiction